Salem x Male character
by YuuiOtaka
Summary: Its a story Where the Male character meets Salem and to leave you curios.. You'll have to read the story


_(c/n)=Character Name_

...

Random man: Look at this freak!

...

...

...

Random woman: Ew!

...

...

...

Random man #2: Sweetie, stay away from that... That thing!

The man pulled his daughter from the sidewalk.

Daughter: But Daddy, he looks ill and hungry.

Random man #2: That is nothing more than a runt... A freak... He's an outcast! And he's not to be meddled with.

The father grabbed his daughters hand, and continued to walk down the street... The little girl waved to you with her other hand as she was being pulled away by her father. This put the smallest smile on your face...

These are what your days consisted of... You were a homeless Faunus with no family or friends... In fact, you were even cast aside by the regular Faunus, no one really liked you at all... Because you weren't like most Faunus...

You were a Nightmare Faunus... (completely made up, I'll explain throughout )

You can only remember as far back as maybe a couple of years ago. You were now 17... You never knew your parents... But you knew how much society hated you... Everywhere you went, you were either called out as garbage, or beaten to a bloody pulp. None-the-less, you would get back up, and leave so you could be left alone... And that was on repeat for every place you went... In fact, most people didn't know the stories of the Nightmare, but people knew you weren't a normal Faunus when they saw your pitch black ears and odd, pitch black tattoos scattered on your body that you've had as far as you could remember. You assumed they were signs of being a Nightmare...

You walked into a darkened alleyway after the man walked away with his daughter... When you were about halfway there, you saw a few men approach you from in front of you... You then heard the footsteps of 2 men behind you... They didn't look like thugs or sketchy, just normal people.

Man: Alright, listen here animal!

Your ears lowered at his shouting... The sun just faded behind a building as it set.

Man: People are getting upset about you being here! Even some of your own kind don't want you here!

The two behind you got closer, wielding crowbars. You were clearly homeless, and without money. All you had was a zipped down, beat-up black jacket, black pants, and no shirt.

(c/n): ...Fine, I'll leave.

You turned around, but the two behind you got closer again.

Man: You see... We'll let you leave... But not after we give you a beating first! Maybe we'll even kill you so no one has to deal with seeing those ugly ears!

The men started to crowd you...

You did what you normally do... Stand and wait for the beating to be over... Sure, you could fight back, but if you did, it'd cause even more anger, and maybe more people would join in, and then you'd probably die for sure...

Man: Alright, we'll start with the-

?: AWOOOOOOOO!

You and all the men turned your heads behind you, to see nothing... Nothing but a shadow, with big, yellow eyes.

Man #2: W-what the hell is that?!

The shadow then became more visible... It was a wolf... But not just any wolf... It was a Nightmare...

One of the men tossed his crowbar at it, but the wolf simply caught it in his mouth, and bit it in two. The men were now shaking in fear.

Man #3: I-it's gotta be a Grimm, o-or something!

Man: Come on! Don't be wimps!

The first man then rushed the wolf, but the wolf locked eyes with the man, and he stopped in his tracks in seconds.

Man #4: What's wrong?

The man was so scared at this point, he couldn't move... After a few seconds, he turned his head back to you and his other men.

Man: ...R-R-RUN!

The man sprinted past you, and his men, which they all followed... You were now the only one in the ally... You were more confused than scared because you knew it was a Nightmare, and you thought them to be extinct. You slowly let your hand out as the Nightmare stared at you.

(c/n): ...I'm not going to hurt you... I'm one of you...

You perked your ears up to show it you meant no harm... His ears perked up as well... But then he collapsed on the ground... You rushed over to it after it fell, and saw it had been beaten, quite recently too...

(c/n): Damn people are so cruel...

You took your jacket off, and saw that the biggest of it's wounds were a small gash on the stomach. You wrapped your jacket around the wound, and you placed the Nightmare on your lap as you sat down on the ground. Nightmares are bigger than regular wolves, but not by much, so you were only able to place his upper body on your lap, with the wound.

(c/n): The world doesn't understand we mean them no harm... We want to live just as much as the other guy...

You then leaned back against the garbage can your back was to, and fell asleep, holding the Nightmare's wound...

3 AM

Officer: There!

You slowly opened your eyes to a flashlight to the face, and what sounded like Police Officers shouting.

You lifted your hand to cover your eyes, but right at that moment, an Officer grabbed the Nightmare from your lap.

(c/n): Hey!

Officer #2: We've got the beast.

The Nightmare then woke up, and started to whimper.

(c/n): Leave him alone!

You got up, and tried to get the Officer that took him, but two Officers grabbed you to hold you back.

Officer #3: Sorry kid, but that thing's a menace.

(c/n): I said... Let. Him. Go.

Officer #4: How about... No.

You tried to shake free... But you just couldn't... You just looked at the sad expression of the Nightmare... He looked scared... You wanted to protect him like he did to you, but you didn't know what to do... You continued to struggle... When the only thing you thought of doing... Was screaming...

(c/n): AHHHHHHH!

The scream was loud, and annoying, causing some of the Officers to flinch. Then, out of nowhere, your scream turned into a howl.

(c/n): AWOOOOOOOOOO!

The howl was louder than the Nightmare's, and the officers let go of you and the Nightmare to cover their ears. You kicked them out of your way, and ran to get the Nightmare. You kicked the officer that took him, and you picked up the Nightmare and stopped howling.

(c/n): I've got you, I've got you.

You held him in a way that his head was on your shoulder, but now that you had stopped howling, the officers were getting back up off the ground.

Officer #2: Get them!

You quickly ran out of the alleyway, and into the street. Thankfully it was 3 am, so the streets were clear. The officers were close on your tail, and you saw that they were pulling out their guns.

Officer #3: Shoot to kill! Kill them!

Right then, the Nightmare howled in your arms, and the officers flinched, and stopped to cover their ears. The howling didn't bother you, because you were part Nightmare. You quickly ran behind another ally, and to another street. Afterwards, you saw the end of the city you were in, and booked for it.

Once you got out, you ran out to the open land, and stopped.

(c/n): Hey, how are you doing?

The Nightmare jumped out of your arms, and started to growl.

(c/n): Take it easy, we're on the same side.

After a few moments, he once again collapsed on the ground. You went over to him, and carried him.

(c/n): We don't really belong anywhere... But I'll find us some place... A place that no one will torture or laugh or make fun of us...

The Nightmare just whimpered in your arms, and you continued to walk through the night.

(c/n): Well... It seems we better stick together... How about a name?

The Nightmare perked his ears up a little.

(c/n): Let's keep it simple... How about... Night? (I know, creative, right? XDD)

The Nightmare didn't seem to like or dislike it, so you stuck with that.

(c/n): Alright, Night it is.

 **TIMESKIP A FEW DAYS!**

It's been a few days since you and Night were chased out of the most recent city you were in. You had been traveling around small back roads and beaten paths. You did your best to avoid people, and hid in the bushes or trees when they came along. Night was still not able to walk well, so you had been carrying him since the incident. Today, you had come across a rather unusual place. The ground was like a reddish-purple, and crawling with Grimm.

(c/n): Geez, we can't go anywhere with out either people or Grimm... I'm not sure what's worse.

You weren't that big on fighting, because all you wanted to do was survive, so you usually avoided the Grimm the best you could. You had a few altercations, but Night helped the best he could, so you had some help.

(c/n): I wish you could talk, I'd love to hear about how we came to be, or how to move past this horde of Grimm.

Night then started to growl, but not at the Grimm in front of you, but behind you.

You quickly turned around to see someone in a cloak standing behind you.

(c/n): W-who are you!?

?: Who am I? Why, that is none of your business little boy! What is important is that you're trespassing!

(c/n): Trespassing!?

The man pointed to a HUGE abandoned castle in the middle of all of the Grimm hordes.

(c/n): I-I didn't see that, I'm sorry, I'll be-

?: Oh, you won't be leaving, the Grimm could use a snack~

You put Night on the ground as he continued to growl, and you got into what you thought to be a good fighting stance.

?: Ha, my dear boy, where did you learn to fight?

(c/n): I didn't.

Night rushed the cloaked man, but he simply punched Night in his wound, and he was on the ground.

?: Maybe I should kill your pet first?~

(c/n): Leave him alone.

The cloaked man had a tail come out from the cloak, and was about to stab Night. That's when everything seemed to go in slow motion, and you did the only thing you thought you could do to help...

Scream...

You screamed at the top of your lungs, which quickly turned back into a roar, and the cloaked man was being blown back by your roar. When he was back far enough, you stopped, grabbed Night, and made a run for the field of Grimm.

(c/n): Maybe the Grimm won't be as-

That's when Grimm were rushing to you... And you feared the worst.

(c/n): ...Well, Night... I think this is-

But as the Grimm got closer, they stopped... Just stopped, and stared.

(c/n): ...What the-

That was the last thing you remember, before getting hit in the back of the head...

?: I'm sorry my ladyship!

?: Sorry?! You uneducated idiot! How could you not tell be his ears?!

You slowly started to gain consciousness, when you see an fading red light in the room you're in. You slowly sit up to see the cloaked man, and a very... Pale woman talking. You looked to your left to see Night asleep on another bed. You got up, and made your presence known.

(c/n): ...E-excuse me, but what's going on?

The two turned and looked at you. The man looked like some psychopath, which freaked you out a little, and the woman was no sight to behold either, but she did have interesting markings across her body, but her skin was as pale as a ghost.

Salem: I'm sorry for the hostility... My name is Salem... And you're a Nightmare Faunus, correct?

(c/n): Y-yes.

Salem: And I presume that is your Nightmare?

She pointed at the Nightmare.

(c/n): We bumped into each other a few days ago... We decided to stick together since society doesn't really like us.

Salem looked at Tyrian.

Salem: Tyrian, could you please go gather the others?

Tyrian: O-oh course, my ladyship.

Tyrian walked past you, and out to some hallway. You looked back at the pale lady, and saw she was looking out the window.

Salem: ...I do not believe that our meeting to day is by coincidence.

(c/n): ...W-what do you mean?

Salem: I think you could be of some help to us.

(c/n): Us?

Right on cue, Tyrian came back in with 3 other people.

Tyrian: My ladyship.

The other three said the same, and looked at you.

Salem: I'm afraid Dr. Watts is the only one familiar with this breed?

Watts: Good heavens, is he-

Salem: Yes, he is... But you other three are uneducated, and I will share with you why... But first, please introduce yourselves.

The first one was a huge man, with hazel hair.

Hazel: I'm Hazel.

The second one was a girl with black hair, and red and orange accents. She was quite attractive.

Cinder: Cinder.

Then the third.

Watts: I'm Dr. Watts, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Finally, Tyrian, whom you already knew... You then looked back at Salem.

(c/n): What's going on here Salem?

The four others covered their mouths, since you called her Salem, and not "Your ladyship"

Tyrian: How dare you speak to her like-

Salem: Silence Tyrian... Silence.

Tyrian: Y-yes my ladyship.

The four of them looked at you, and so did Salem...

Salem: I will now tell you all the story... Of the Nightmare...

Salem: Long ago, their were wolves that roamed Remnant. While the species roamed all 4 major continents, the numbers of them were still spread thin. One day, a little girl was playing outside her house, when an injured one limped through her yard. She saw how it was on the verge of death. When the wolf saw the girl approach her, he backed away... The wolf tried to run away from the girl, but he kept falling over. As she continued to approach, he whimpered, hoping the girl would see he was too scared... The girl didn't care, and touched it's forehead. When she did, it had created a nightmare inside of her, and the wolf died in the field. She would go to sleep that night and have the worst nightmare imaginable... The nightmares had then spread to her family when they touched her. Soon, the nightmares were roaming around like wildfire, and they called it "Shadowed sleep". In time, the name "Nightmare" was dubbed for them. The Nightmares from the people eventually faded, but news on the wolves spread all over Remnant. The wolves were dubbed as menaces and monsters. In fact, people dubbed them as Grimm... They weren't completely wrong... It is said that Nightmare's are the bridge between regular animal life... And the Grimm themselves. Naturally, people were afraid of them, and like Grimm, killed them on sight. Once the numbers of the Nightmare's were scarce, they went into hiding... And disappeared from the world of Remnant... While the Grimm continued to gain strength...

(c/n): ...Wow...

Salem: What is it?

(c/n): I just never knew how I came to be...

Salem: Well, you're an incredibly rare find... I never knew a Nightmare Faunus was roaming around.

Cinder: Does the Nightmare have any other powers than granting nightmares?

Salem: Yes-

(c/n): We can create a supersonic roar.

Salem: Yes, the boy is right, the cry and howl of a Nightmare is said to flinch an enemy. If loud enough, it could also stun them.

Tyrian just looked at the ground.

(c/n): Their is... One more power.

Salem: What is it?

(c/n): I'm... Not sure... Night did it to some guys trying to beat me up.

Salem: Night?

(c/n): It's what I named him.

On cue, Night got up, and slowly walked to you, and sat next to you.

(c/n): He stared at him, and the person almost seemed... Paralyzed.

Salm: Of course. Rumor has it, if they stared their enemies in the eyes, they could strike so much fear into them, their bones would feel like bricks, causing them to freeze up at the moment. However, it only works if one has COMPLETE eye contact. It can work on any person.

(c/n): Wow...

Salem: ...Now! I hope you all now know about Nightmares... IF... IF you somehow find one, don't try to kill it!

She gave a stern look to Tyrian, who lowered his head.

Salem: Now, you all have your assignments, you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning.

Cinder, Tyrian, Hazel, Watts: Yes ma'am.

The four of them left, and you were now left in the room with Salem.

Salem: Now... My dear boy... What do you desire?

(c/n): I... I don't know... I just... Wanted to be wanted... Society has bashed on me as long as I can remember... I can never go anywhere, and be safe.

You had lowered your head... But you felt a cold hand grasp your cheek.

Salem: My dear boy... You may stay with us... I promise you, we will never try to harm or hurt you... I... Embrace the different... The unique... The outcasts...

(c/n): I... I don't know what to say.

Salem: But... I would like some... Payment~

(c/n): Payment?

Salem: ...Join our merry band?

You looked at her for a moment... Then looked at Night.

(c/n): ...I'm in.


End file.
